Broken
by Sampson3699
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington because of tragic events. Broken beyond repair she meets Forks Highschool's heartthrob, Edward Cullen. Can he put the pieces back together for this broken girl?
1. Chapter 1

**B pov**

Life does not always turn out the way we think it will. Sugar canes and rainbows don't happen for everyone, at least not me. I don't know what I did for this to happen to me. I ask myself often if I could turn back time what would I do differently. Butthe  
thing is,I can't. I never will be able to. So, I'm stuck with the outcome. I'm stuck with this overwhelming amount of pain. No one understands pain until they've woken up and realized their life would never be the same. Thatpermanently apiece  
would always be missing from them. That constantly they are consumed by this pain, every second of every day. A pain that overwhelms you so much that you would give up anything just do have one happy moment again. But for me,I don't know what  
happy is anymore. I think back to the times where everything was normal and I was happy. Part of you wonders if you were really happy though. If you convinced yourself that this is what happyreally is. But deep down inside youremember the good  
times. Memories. That's just what they are,memories, things of the past. Time you will never get back. This pain makes things feel like your under water. Everything's blurry, nothing is clear anymore. It's dark and slowly suffocating youbecause  
of this pain. Right when you think you'll reach the surface and see the light another wave of pain washes over youand your pushed back under. Never to see the light again. Almost like sinking in quicksand. You just keep sinking and thenall  
of a sudden your all the way under never to see the light never to reach the surface. Falling constantly. When all you wish is to see the light again. Will I ever see the light?

* * *

 **Authors notes**

Hi this is my first fan fiction. I hope you all like it! Let me know! Please review! Any advice would be greatly appreciated! This is just a story thought of once and decided to start writing it, hope you enjoy.


	2. Waking Up

**B pov**

Oww! My head is aching, wait... Everything is aching. Oh God, everything hurts! What is that noise? Beep... beep...beep I don't know what that is but someone better stop it! I hear voices, "Oh,Charlie, what are we going to do? When she finds out

what happened it'll crush her!" , someone cries. Wait, I know that voice, that's my mom. "We'll get through it together, Renee." ,Charlie says. That's my dad. I try and think of what their talking about. "Crush her", crush who? Wait, are they

talking about me? Then it comes to me. They must be talking about... Oh God NO! This couldnt have happened! It's all my fault! Suddenly the beeping starts getting louder. I open my eyes and sees the tears on my mom's face and realize that it must

/be true. "Bella", she says. I look see that I'm in a hospital room and I'm attached to a heart rate monitor that's beeping uncontrollably. The pain is gone but something worse took its place. I start gasping for air and sobbing nonstop. Panic surges  
/through me. Someone calls for a nurse. I barely notice becauseeverything starts to get blurry. The nurse rushes in and says,"She's going in to shock." I don't hear anything after that. I'm in a tunnel heading toward a light. I'm getting closer  
/and closer and closer until finally everything goes black.

* * *

Some time later I wake up. I'm not in any pain anymore. Realization dawns on me again of why I'm here. I'm struck with an overwhelming amount of despair. I open my eyes and look around and see my mom,dad,and from what I assume a doctor and a nurse.  
/No one speaks. They don't have to. We all know what

occurred. No one addresses the elephant in the room. It's dead quiet. Until... What felt like hours later someone speaks. "Hi, I'm Doctor Green, and you are Bella." Normally would make a smart comment and say duhhh but I don't have the energy to

/make the effort. I open my mouth to speak but my throat hurts so I immediately close it. The nurse asks me if I would like some water and I nod my head yes. Finally, she comes back and I take a sip and soothes the burning in my throat. "Bella",says  
/Doctor Green "You,be been in a coma for 26 days." Wow, I wasn't suspecting that. Then, I realize that I must have missed the... Sorrow fills me. "You have suffered from a terrible head injury a few broken ribs and a broken leg as well as multiple  
/wounds on your body." That explains the pain earlier but nothing compares to the whole that's currently starting to grow in my chest. That overshaddows all the physical pain. Regret consumes me. "Don't worry though, you have actually been making  
/a

/speedy recovery, and you should be ready to go home soon. None of the damage was to bad we should have you out of that cast and into a boot in afew days and then you can go home." Home, I don't want to go home. I actually want to get as far

away fromhere as possible. So, I say just that. It's the first thing I've said since I woke up so they just stare at me gaping." Is that what you want?" my dad asks. "Yes, I want to get as far away from this city as I can." "Okay, if that's

what you want then that's what we'll do. We were actually thinking about moving to Seattle what do you think?" "Not Seattle somewhere smaller like Forks?" I say. "Forks sounds great", dad says.

* * *

 **Authors notes**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're just getting started. The rollarcoaster has just begun! Please review! I would love to know what you think so far :)


	3. New Home

**B pov**

1week later we're out of the hospital. Everything has healed up and the doctor says just to continue with everyday activities,and if I have any problems to call him. But his statement hurts me more than he knows. "Everyday activities", will

never be the same. My dad has sold the house, people have been wanting to buy it for years. It's crazy how much my perspective has changed ever since "it" happened. I feel numb. Like I'm at my breaking point, but I want let anyone see me cry. I don't  
/want there sympathy. Or those looks, or when they say,"I know how you feel". When you don't! I go into the house and pack up what I want to take with me. My mother continues to speak about how a fresh start will be good for us, and about how God  
/has a plan. We were an extremely religious household. Anytime anything was happening at the church we were there. But, what kind of God allows this to happen to me. You would hear them preach in Sunday school all the time about how tragic events either  
/pull you closer to God or away from him. My parents chose closer, I chose away.

* * *

We're finally packed everything that we need. I'm thinking of redoing my room, and wardrobe. A whole new me.I didn't want to move because I wanted to meet new people. I wanted to move because if I stayed here I would always be none as "that

girl who..." At least in a new place no one will know me and no one will know what happened. We're in the moving van and on our way. We'll have to stop a lot because we're driving from North Carolina to Washington. Why did I pick such a rainy cold  
/place. I hate the cold and I hate the rain. One thing I love about North Carolina is the food, the beach, and the seasons. But, I will not miss the God awful humidity. My mom turns on the radio and Casting Crowns comes on singing "just be held". I  
/quickly put in my earbuds to drown out the noise and play nf "paralyzed", because the lyrics fit me( _you should totally listen to the song)_ the song starts and the chorus plays 

_"I'm paralyzed where are my feeling. I no longer feel things. I know I should. I'm paralyzed where is the real me. I'm lost and it kills inside. I'm paralyzed."_

I fall asleep for the first time in a while and dream blissfully about nothing. Only to be awoken by my slobbering dog letting me know that we're here. I must of slept longer than I thought. I look out and there's an overcast and it's sprinkling. Of course.  
/I look at my new home. Will it really be home though? It's a quaint house kind of rustic and old. I immediately love it. It's not flashy, but has a lot of character just like me. I go inside it's small but upstairs the loft has been transformed to  
/a huge bed room, closet, and bath. This will be perfect for me and Sam. My dog, he's 7 and a Labrador retriever. That dog is always happy just like I used, but when your dog is miserable just like you that's how you know things are not going to get  
/much better. I in pack what small things I did bring, and immediately realize how am I going to afford this much stuff for a new room. My dad Charlie comes pounding up the stairs and gives me the keys and his credit card. "I don't care how much you  
/spend, just buy what you want. I convinced your mother to give you some space and let you go alone as long as you take Sam." "Thanks dad" and I head downstairs and out the door with Sam following me. We hop into the car, and we're on our way into  
/town. We settle on a store and I start to go in when I slip and fall. Typical. I'm actually not clumsy I just didn't realize how wet it was. Sam barks. Someone comes up behind me and helps pick me up. I flinch away hard and turn around about to fuss  
/them out. I have a problem with people I'm not close with touching me. "It's a little wet here, hi I'm Mike. I don't think we've met. This is my parents store I work here." He babbles out. Sam all but jumps out of the car and growls and barks

at Mike. "Sam it's okay, I'm fine." I say. Then I turn away fromMike and walk in the store. "Hey, I never got your name" Mike says. "It's Bella". "I can help you around the store if you want?" He says. "I'm fine" I was beginning

not to like this Mike guy he was really pushy. "I insist", he says. So he followed me around the store babbling like crazy he doesn't shutup. I only reply clipped answers but starting to hope he would go away following me around more than Sam looking  
/like a happy puppy. I settle on a bed, side table, and a dresser. Then I get some grey paint some lights and one of those white wispy things you hang from your bed, a colorful chair, and a very boho bedding, canvases and paint. I'm out of there before  
/he can ask if he can help but before I can get in the car and leave he asks if he can deliver it now I say sure and he says it will aboutan hour before he can get in to the house, so, I have time to shop for clothes and in two hours my room

is perfect. Mom and dad admire the pictures of Sam I painted. It is my ideal room. Then someone bursts my bubble. The one slightly happy moment I have had and says,"You start Forks Highschool tomorrow".

* * *

 **Authors notes**  
I hope you like this chapter please review. It would mean a ton! This chapters song is called paralyzed by nf you should listen. Just introduced Sam and Mike what do you think? I love Sam he's my actual dog lol.!:)


	4. Forks High

**B pov**

School. I've always been really smart. School was just easy for me. The reason why I didn't have many friends at my old school was because that they didn't like that I wash good at everything. I was captain of the volleyball, basketball, and soccer team.  
/On track to being valedictorian. A great singer and artist. President of almost every club.

But honestly none of that matters anymore. I was in line for a full ride soccer/academic scholarship but I don't know if I want to play anymore. I was amazing my heart and soul was sports. But, there's no point anymore.

I know my parents are just using school as a distraction. I'll take it. See when you go through something like I am you have too choices: feel the pain and let it consume you, or feel nothing. I'm going to choose nothing. My parents keep expecting me  
/to have another melt down, but I want let them see me break.

I put on a blank face and act like everything is somewhat fine. That used to be easy now it is exhausting. So, I'm choosing to show nothing, no emotion, no feeling, absolutely nothing.

I'm packed and ready for school my parents say they will take me, but I say I need the time to clear my head. So, mom lets me drive her car. My dad says maybe we can pick out a car for me soon. I say just don't respond.

"You want any breakfast" mom says.

"No, I'll be fine", even though fineis an extreme exaggeration.

I tell Sam goodbye who honestly looks like it pains him to see me leave.

"I'll be back soon bud."

I drive till I'm in front of Forks High Schooland of course it's sprinkling outside. Everyone's staring at me. I just ignore them.

"Hi, Bella it's me,Mike. From the the store".

I just nod my head at him.

"I'll walk you to the office so you can get your schedule. I can even show you around if you want?"

"I'll be fine." There's those words again.

He walks me to the office I get my schedule and then head to my locker. As a walk down the hallway people are whispering and staring at me. What have these people never had a new student?

I get to my locker and am approached by another smiling kid. What is it with these people being happy all the time.

"Hi, I'm Ben, your Bella right. Mike says your dating."

I almost choke and honestly I start laughing hysterically. He just stares at me like I'm crazy. I don't blame him.

"No, I met Mike at his family's store. He helped me find stuff that I needed. We're not dating."

"Oh! Well now that we've got that clear I'll walk you to your classes."

What is it with these boys here. I was hoping for no attention at all.

"So, Bella where are you from?"

"North Carolina."

"Wow! The furthest east I've been is Texas. Why'd you move here to Forks of all places?"

"Some place new."

"Well, I hope you like it here. We haven't gotten a new student since 4th grade."

That's what all the commotion is about. Me.

"Well here we are. This is 's math he's pretty cool. You should be fine."

"Thanks."

"Would you want to sit with me at lunch?"

" I was planning on sitting by myself." Hoping he would take a hint. I don't really mean to be rude I'm just tired of people right now.

"Okay if you change your mind let me know". My comment not even phasing him.

Math goes well. I'm good at math but it's not my favorite. I sit in the back in all my classes in the empty seat. All the classes go the same. Until, AP lit. I love AP lit. Their reading Romeo and Juliet which I've already read. But, I still enjoy.

I sit down in the only open seat next to a black spiky haired girl. I've only had to sit next to one other person in another class. I girl named Angela in AP history. Also, apparently I have a science partner, but they were just excused from the class.

"Hi, I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Bella."

"Is that short for something?"

"Isabella, but I just prefer Bella."

"Same, my name is Allyson, but I just go by Alice."

"Where are you from?"

Same questions, same answers.

"North Carolina."

"Really I've been there, what city?"

This surprises me no one has said they've been there yet. "Wilmington."

"Cool! We went there on vacation a few years back with my fam."

"That's cool." She intrigues me. I think I may tolerate her more that the others. Though she needs to tone the perkiness down.

"Yeah me and my parents and brother went. I really liked it though my favorite place to travel is New York."

"I've never been."

"We should go! Everyone should see New York! It's amazing all the different people. What I wouldn't kill to see some new faces around here. Your the first I've met. We moved herewhen I wasin 4th grade. But, New York is amazing. The fashion!

Omg the fashion! I want to be a fashion designer and design my own clothing line and move to New York and dress some celebrities." She finally takes a breath to breathe.

She could go on forever. Right before she continues to speak the teacher Mrs. Langley says we're going to start reading.

Right once I open my book Alice rights a note to me.

 _How are you liking it here. I didn't really like it at first but it's home._

What I learned from Alice was that she was the last new kid. Also she could talk for hours if you listened. I was okay with that though. She was nice very energetic. A great contrast to my mood. 

I write back.

 _It's okay. Different definitely._

She smiles when she sees me writing and immediately writes back.

 _I know. We should hang out some time. Maybe go shopping in Port Angeles._

 _Maybe. Don't really know if my parents have anything planned._ Knowing my parents don't.

I feel my phone buzz and give the note to Alice.

 _From Mom_

 _I won't be able to pick you up from school. Do you think you could get a ride from a friend? Do you like it? Have you met some nice people?_

 _Mom_

 _That's okay. I'll be fine. People are nice._

Alice passes me another note,

 _Everything okay?_

I reply back. _Could you give me a ride home from school?_

 _Of course! :))))_

 _Thanks_

 _No prob._

She is so perky. I used to be just like her. I think. I don't really remember anymore.

Lunch comes and we part separate ways she gives me her phone number. Then asks if I would eat lunch with her. I tell her I was planning. On checking out the library during lunch.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll be fine (those words again) I'm not really that hungry."

She gives me an apple before she goes and I thank her. She says she will meet me at my locker to take me home. How she knows where my locker is I have no clue. But nothing would really surprise me with her.

The rest of the day runs by. Boring. I'm ready to leave and its only my first day.

Then I get a text from Alice.

 _Bella,_

 _So so so so so sorry but I can't bring you home today. My boyfriend went home and isn't feeling well. So I have to take him to the doctor. I didn't forget about you though by brother is going to take you home. He knows what you look like. Don't worry he's cool. Your in safe hands. See you tomorrow!_

 _Ps. Really sorry_

 _Alice._

I reply back.

 _Alice,_

 _Your fine hope your boyfriend feels better. I think his name was Jasper. Anyways thanks for still thinking of me._

 _Bella_

I don't get a reply. That girl is probably panicking. One thing I learned about Alice from class is that she is head over heals in love with that boy.

I pack up and head to the library she calls and says that it will be an hour or so before he can take me home because he's on the football team and that his best friendis driving because she took his car. Also, to tell him not to be mad. I stay

in the library for about and hour then walk outside.

I see that the football team is running in for showers so it should only be another 20 min. I walk for a bit around the school then head back in and wait by my locker.

A creepy guy approaches me. I hope that's not her brother.

"Hey sweet thing what are you doing out here all by yourself." He gets to close for my liking. I remember a time when I would tell this guy off but instead I shrink back into the locker. Then he starts to round my arms and reaches for my face and gives  
/me a head to toe look and smiles that creepy smiles. As soon as he reaches for me again I speak up.

"Get away from me."

"She has a voice. What are you going to about it I'm hardly done with you yet."

I struggle to get away from him when a voice speaks up that is not me. It's velvety smooth and sounds like it's own symphony.

"She said to leave her alone. Now get away from her." The voice says though I can't see him because this guy is in front of me.

He turns around and says "Edward what a nice surprise. Though tough words for golden boy Edward Cullen.

I finally get a good look at him he's tall he has the jaw line of a Greek god. He is built and had crazy bronze bed head hair, and startling green eyes. Then I see the monster behind him. A huge, did i say huge black haired guy is behind him. He immediately  
/scares me. Then he gives me a quick smile and shows me his dimples and I relax.

"Obviously you have forgotten who your talking to so just move away before you get yourself hurt." The one I thinks name is Edward says.

"James we both know that Edward and myself here could have you on your knees crying for mercy if we wanted. Since obviously you don't remember last time. I think you might need a reminder." The mammoth says.

"Emmett good seeing you again we both know that you got soft ever since your started hanging out with Eddie boy here. Don't you miss it?" James says.

" I've had enough. Leave. I won't ask again." Edward says.

James finally leaves. Not without making sly remarks.

"I take it your Bella". Edward says.

I nod my head yes.

"He won't bother you anymore if he knows what is good for him. I'm Edward that's Emmett."

"Sup" says Emmett smiling with those dimples which make him fractionally less frightening.

I mumble a hello.

"Let's go I'm hungry." Emmett says.

We walk out into the front and when I see what we're heading to I stop dead in my tracks. Flashbacks start happening.

"What's wrong?" Edward says looking concerned.

I just stare at the silver jeep.

Emmett seemingly not understanding my terror thinks that I'm speechless of his ride.

"Yeah. She's a beauty. My world though don't tell Rose that. Come on let's go."

My voice returns. "I'm not getting in that."

"What?", Emmett says.

"I'm not getting in that."

"Why not? She's safe. If you need help getting in I can help my tires make her kind of big."

Edward just stares at me confused.

"I'll walk home it's not far from here."

"Your not walking home it's going to start raining in a few minutes.", Edward says.

"Well, I'm not getting in that."

"Why not. Your probably breaking Emmett's heart."

"Because..." I trail off but stop.

I start walking towards my house it should take me 10 minutes to walk there.

"Hey get in." Both of them say as Emmett starts the car and rides beside me with Edward in the passenger seat.

I just keep walking.

"I said yes as a favor to my sister. We don't have to do this but we're trying to be nice because she obviously likes you. So could you please just get in the jeep.", Edward says.

"Thank you but no thanks. I'll be fine y'all go on ahead home."

"Did she just says y'all", Emmett laughs.

I glance up at him and ignore himand start waking faster. They speed and say if I'm going to be stubborn then they will ride beside me. They keep asking why I won't get into the jeep. Until I get fed up and say...

"I don't like jeeps. I don't ride in jeeps. Nor will I ever ride in a jeep."

They are silent the rest of the way till I reach my house. I mumble a thanks. They both yell a confused bye. I run inside because it's starting to rain and sink to the floor. Trying to get the flashbacks to go away.

* * *

 **Authors notes**  
 **  
**

Wrote a longer one for you hope you like. Hang in there. What do you think about Alice, Emmett, Ben, Mike, and Edward? Let me know any suggestions,questions, comments you have. Until next time!


End file.
